1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet pen, and more particularly to an ink jet pen constructed as a pen-like writing utensil and utilizing an ink method for recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various writing utensils such as pencils, fountain pens, ball-point pens, and the like, all of which require considerable writing pressure for recording and are therefore not suitable for recording on soft objects such as fruits, or on coarse surfaces such as concrete or stone.
Also writing a broken line or a chain line with such writing utensil requires an extremely tedious operation of repeatedly lowering and lifting the writing utensil.